ღ Diabolik Child ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -A/U- Subaru knew what it felt like to be hated by a parent. That is why he vowed to not let his and Minori's child experience the same thing he went through. He will not allow his child to suffer like he did. Instead to always be here, and give the love their child need. If only he knew what he was doing. Being father is not an easy task.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Once again, a new story, but I had to write this! This idea has been bugging me for a LONG time! So I had to do it. I thought what if Minori had a baby. So I thought of this. At the time I didn't know who should the father be, but I check on my Twin Brides fanfic, and found out that Subaru/Minori is the top pairing. So I decided to pick them. I hope you enjoy:)

**Pairing**: Subaru/Minori(OC)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or it's Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Child ღ**

After everything has happened, Subaru never thought it would lead to this.

It all began with the Komori twins, Minori and Yui, living with them in the Sakamaki mansion with him and his brothers. Once they taste their blood, the threads began to unweave. All of the Sakamaki brothers began to crave after the twins, because of their special blood. Soon more than that.

It was hard at first to control his desires, but overtime Subaru didn't care. He was the first to taste Minori's blood, and he intended to be her last.

He cares about her.

She knows this.

Minori has seen the side of him that no one else seen before. She seen a side of him that wasn't _filthy._ She accepted him just like he accepted her.

It surprise him at first, that she chose him over his two other brothers: Shu, and Reiji. He thought she would have chose Shu, since he knew some women like him for his looks, and taste in music. He would get a lot more admirers, if he wasn't lazy. Reiji however, not so much, but he has a cool charm that some women like. While he, Subaru, has nothing. He don't have few admirers like Shu, or intelligence like Reiji. He don't have anything. So why did Minori chose him?

She said he was different than the rest of his brothers. He's sweet, despite his outbursts, considerate. Though there is something about him. Well he can see why she does indeed like him.

This didn't please everyone, especially his two eldest brothers.

Shu wasn't too happy, but overtime he was glad that Minori is happy. It surprise the white-haired vampire, but he remember what Reiji said that Shu has a caring side which he commented foolish trait like a weak mortal. Minori must be someone very important to Shu for him to do this. Perhaps he did not want to lose her like he lost his mother, and best friend. Shu even told Subaru that he was glad he had someone in his life, and made him swore to not harm Minori. It made him smile slightly which shock his eldest brother, but he promise him.

Reiji however, was annoyed at the fact that Minori chose him, and was willing to force her to be with him. Until their father, Karl, appear out of nowhere.(Seriously he don't know nor care how he does this suddenly, but he just wishes the guy will go away.) Karl accepted Minori as his daughter-in-law, that earned him a glare from Subaru. He even planned a wedding, and try to give Subaru advice about marriage. Of course he turn it down, since the guy has three failed marriages, and he hates him... for what he did to his mother.

He never told him that, nor spoke to him after he got married to Minori.

Even though he was only 16-years-old and she was 17-years-old then. They didn't care, but continue on. He could remember her red face filled with anger that she had to wear a dress. He knew she hate dressing girly since it made her feel uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she wore it when they got married, and became Minori Sakamaki. Though in school she is Minori Komori. She said she'll be a Sakamaki after she graduated.

She would blush and get mad at him for calling her _Mrs_. at school just to tease her. He knew it made her feel old, besides it made him feel old too, but he didn't care. He look forward to his new life with her. Though he can't wait to graduate to move out of the mansion and go live somewhere else away from his brothers with her.

It's strange. It's been almost a year since those two girls lived with them. During the beginning they tried to escape from countlessly, especially Minori. At the time he didn't know what drawn to her, but now he knows. It was her strong willpower, and courage to not give up. She continue to hold on hope to escape. Though that soon change overtime once she and her sister got to known them. That must have made them stay, and it was the fact they grown on them.

Thinking about it, she's been through a lot with him. She was first person he kissed, love, and now married to. He hopes he will be her last. Without her by his side, his life will feel empty. He don't know what he would do anymore.

Until now...

"Subaru quit being scared like you seen a ghost or something. You're a father now, so come over here and meet our child." said Minori.

That's right.

A father...

He is a father now.

It was four months ago when he found Minori was pregnant. Of course this shock everyone. Laito said he knew it was bound to happen since they countless make love everyday(Pervert, peeping-tom,vampire). Ayato claim to everyone that he is going to be the child's favorite uncle. Kanato talk to his teddy-bear about how his niece/nephew is their new playmate. Shu smiled. Reiji... he didn't look pleased. Sometimes Subaru wonders did he ever get over his feelings for Minori. Who knows. He knew Reiji didn't stand a chance against him, since he has been drinking Minori's blood, and it made him stronger. Almost strong as his father.

Yui, well she smiled, and was happy for them. It even made him smile at her words. He was glad that he had a sister-in-law like her.

Minori... she was scared about how the child is going to survive in her since she is mortal. Of course, his father Karl reassured the two of them that the baby will be fine. It was common for humans to be pregnant by vampires. He explained back then Adam and Eve were once vampires, but Eve became human after she bit the forbidden fruit. Their descendants created the human and vampire race.**(1.)**

When a human is pregnant with a vampire's child. She will suffer with fatigue loss, and has to be constantly in bed. Since the child inside feeds on her life-force. However, the child will not kill the mother since it knows it's limits with it's feeding. Once the child is born, it can feed from milk like a human, or it has to feed from a life-force like a vampire. The child doesn't have fangs until puberty. So it has to feed

Karl said the child will be born a half-vampire until it hits it's adult years. There it will decide what it should be. The universe created two species, but there will never be one in between. That would upset the balance. Mostly, it would shut them off from both species since it does not belong in either one. It all depends on the child. If it acts on it's vampire instincts, and shuts off it's humanity then it'll become a vampire. Or the opposite away around. That is how Adam and Eve created the two species.

After Karl explained all that to them, even offered the throne to Subaru, which knew he wanted him to kill him. However, Subaru turned it down, mostly for Minori's sake. He couldn't take it while he has her by his side. If somethings happens where he should, then he will. Other than that, Karl was very pleased to hear he would be having a grandchild soon.

Minori and he felt relieved when they heard that. Most of all, Minori was happy. She told him she wanted to keep the child. She was excited to be mom. Though it was pain in the ass for him, to deal with her wild mood swings. It's worse since she is stubborn, and hot-headed person. It was hell for him for four months. Other than that, she was happy.

He told her he was happy too, that she was, and can't wait for their child to be born.

To be quite frankly, he wasn't all that excited.

He didn't know what to do.

He was father... no... is now.

The very thought makes him happy, and worried.

What if he ends up like his father? Ignoring all of his children, and only seeing them as heirs to the throne to take his place and kill him.

Or...

What if he ends up like his mother?

"Subaru." said Minori, clearly getting annoyed that he didn't listen to her the first time.

He snap out of his thoughts, and walk towards her on their bed since his coffin couldn't fit them forever. He still has it, it just across the room. Once in awhile he sleeps it, just like the old days. Subaru wish Yui was in here, to help him. No, she has to stay outside, and try to prevent the brothers from coming in to see his newborn child.

Subaru stood by the bed as he look at Minori. Her short blonde hair shaggy from the hours of in labor. Her pink eyes staring up at him with tears of joy in them, but he could see bags underneath her eyes. His red eyes darted over to the pink bundle in her arms.

Minori smile at him. "Do you want to hold your daughter now?"

It's been a few minutes since their child was born. It was her first cry into this world cause Subaru's world to go still. It cause Minori cried with joy, and laugh as she held their daughter. Yui, and a servant who helped deliver congratulated her. He stood over behind them, and watch from the afar. Unsure what to do. It seem like it was only moments ago he found out he was going to be father, then now is.

"...Yes."

Minori slowly handing him the child. She told him how to hold the child, and such. He merely nodded, as he know look down at the child in his arms. Minori watch his pure awe watch over his face, wiping away shock and worried away, at the look of their child. A small laugh escape his lips as he cradled their daughter in his arms.

Minori laugh softly. "Here I thought you were going to be scared forever." She said as Subaru said nothing, but continuing to stare at their daughter. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Subaru nodded. "Yeah... Our child, our _Aya."_

It took them a long time to pick out the name, but soon they decided to pick Aya for a girl. Well it was more Minori's pick, since she likes that name. While he pick out a boy's name. He was amazed by how much his daughter, Aya, looks like them combined. She has his white hair, but her mother's eyes, except it was lighter shade of pink.

Aya didn't seem much of crier now. Her small pink eyes staring up at him in wonder. Subaru slowly brought his index finger to her face, and slowly stroking it. Her lips curl slightly that appears to be a smile, as a soft sound escape from her lips.

"Aya..." He whispered her name.

This child.

This small being is his.

Subaru felt the need to protect her, and hide her from all the wickedness from the world. The need to keep her safe; mostly from the vampire world, and grandfather. Was this the feeling every parents feels? The protection towards their child.

His eyes lowered as he thought of his mother, Christa. She wasn't exactly a parent to him. Never was he showered with affections, except the complete opposite. He was hated by his own mother, his parent.

It was awful.

It was sad.

Most of all, it was lonely.

Subaru brought Aya close to his face, and snuzzle it against hers. It made his chest feel a warm feeling, and brought a slight smile to his face. His arms felt the need to hold his daughter closer, as she felt even lighter in his grasp. Like she could slip away any moment now.

Aya coo as her father held her closer. Her small infant hands grasping the fabrics of his jacket. Her pink eyes staring widely at him. Subaru close his eyes as he silently whisper to her. "I will always be here for you... I will never harm you like my mother." He promised.

A promise he intended to keep.

He will not let his child go through what he has been through.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't know how to start it off, but here you go:P Minori, and Yui didn't turn into vampires yet. I have my reasons, because it's tied to the plot. Subaru and Minori will deal with a lot of trouble now, since they are parents now. Mostly Subaru since he has no idea how to be parent, or what to do. Next chapter Aya will be meet her uncles, and auntie Yui:D REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts and opinions all in your reviews:)

1.) I got this from the More Blood game, but twisted it slightly from my own twists:P


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts! Also thanks to guests, and Nayu Is Awesome. It's okay. I am use to dealing with flamers, but I really do appreciate you guys' words. Thank you:)

Aya will remain as a baby for now, but later on she will grow into a child. Here's the next chapter:D

**Pairing**: Subaru/Minori(OC)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or it's Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Diabolik Child ღ**

"Please be patient, Ayato-sama. Minori-sama needs her rest. She mustn't be bothered right now." said one of the servants as they entered inside the room. Ayato was about to followed in, until Yui spoke up.

"Ayato-kun! Let Minori rest." said Yui.

Ayato scoff. "She rest long enough. Besides how come you get to see her, Pancake!" Ayato said as he jab her shoulder.

"Ow! I was helping with the delivery, and I couldn't even see the baby in time, before they push me out!" Yui said in defense.

Ayato groan and continue to complain. Yui smile at her soon-to-be husband. It already has been a two weeks since they gotten engaged. However that is not only news they must tell.

Yui press her hand on her stomach. "Ayato-kun, do you think we should tell Minori and Subaru-kun?" Yui said as Ayato walk over to her. "I mean, she did tell us about her pregnancy, and I think we should tell her mine."

They just found out two days ago, they were going to be parents. The very thought made Yui happy she is going to be mother while Ayato is worried at the fact he is going to be father. However that soon change, once his pride taken over.

"Yes! Of course we will tell them. Tsk!" Ayato points at himself. "I am going to show that white-haired brat I am better father than him!"

Yui smile and laugh. "Ayato-kun."

"Woah, so we're going to have another niece/nephew?"

Ayato and Yui turn to see Laito and Kanato walking towards them down the hallway. Ayato frown at his two twin brothers. "Yeah, so what?"

Laito laugh as he put his hands up. "No need to act defensive, Ayato-kun." Laito said.

Even though Ayato won Yui's heart, but he still didn't felt easy around his two brothers. He knew they still had lingering feelings for her. However, they might soon to be fading. He just hopes. Otherwise it would be pain for them, especially him.

"Say, is the baby born?" said Kanato as he held his teddy closer to him.

Yui nodded. "Yes, it's a girl."

"A girl? About time I say, there are too many males in this family. Much to my taste." said Laito.

Ayato scoff. "Tsk! Pervert. You're her uncle for crying out loud!"

"Eh? I didn't mean it like that. You are so dense, Ayato-kun."

Ayato frowned at him. "Why you-"

"Enough."

They turn to see Reiji walking down the opposite end of the hallway towards them. His expression didn't look too please, and they all knew why, but kept their mouths shut.

"There will be no fighting in this house. Take it to your rooms." said Reiji as he stood beside them.

Laito nodded. "Yes, Reiji-kun."

Ayato rolled his eyes. "Yes, _mom."_ He muttered which earned him a frown from Yui.

"Ayato-kun!" She whispered at him.

"What?-"

He didn't finish what he saying, when the door next to them open. The two servants smile at their masters, and mistress. "Minori-sama and Subaru-sama are expecting you all to meet the princess. You can now enter."

* * *

"She is so pretty!" Yui exclaims as she leans forward to get a better look at her niece in her sister's arms. They were all gather around the bed where Minori and their niece is on. All except for Reiji who is standing by the door. Shu is in his room, probably sleeping.

Ayato look down at the child in shock. "This is your guys' baby. Hard to believe, you gave birth to this."

Minori glared at him. "What does that suppose to mean." She demanded.

Laito laugh. "Ayato-kun no need to be mean to our sister-in-law. Though you are right. She is indeed pretty while Transvestite is not."

Kanato nodded as he stare down at the child with curiosity. "It is more hard to believe who the father is."

"Are you sure? She does have Subaru-kun's expression. She is not even crying." said Laito.

Ayato laugh. "She is only staring at us like we are annoying. She does have Subaru's grumpy face hahaha."

Subaru glared at his three older siblings. "Oi! Shut the hell up all three of you!"

Yui smile down at her niece. "What is your name?"

Minori smile as she look down at her child. "Aya."

"Aya... I like it." Yui said as she stares down at Aya. Her light pink eyes looking around the room with curiosity. The triplets are indeed right that she isn't much of crier. She does look like Subaru, but she has Minori's eyes. It'll be interesting to watch her grow up, and wonder who she might take after. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Minori hand Aya to Yui. She look down at her niece with a smile. "Hi, Aya. I'm your auntie." Aya look up at Yui, and her lips curl up slightly into a smile. It made Yui squeal with delight. "You're so cute!"

Subaru watch his three brothers walk over, and gather around Yui and his child. He was about to walk over there, until Minori grab his hand. "Don't. They're not going to hurt her." She said as she ease his worries. She always knew what he was thinking. Minori smile. "You worry too much."

Subaru scoff. "It's not my fault I am protective over her." Subaru said with a smile.

Her smile widen more. She is glad he is beginning to relax now. Earlier he was all worried about how he is going to be father and such. Now he is all calm.

Minori laugh. "Daddy's little girl huh? Nope, she is going to be mommy's little girl." Minori said as she smile at him with determination.

The couple turn to look back over the group.

Yui stare at Ayato in shock. "You want to hold her?"

"Of course, I better get use to it now, then later." He said.

Minori raise an eyebrow. "Get use to it now?"

Yui felt her face turn red, and Ayato's eyes widen slightly. Both unsure what to say to the couple, until Ayato finally spoke. "Pancake is pregnant." He said bluntly. "Which means." Ayato points at Subaru. "I am going to be father also, but better than you."

Subaru rolled his eyes. "I can barely believed you will be better father than me."

Minori smile at Yui. "Congrats."

Yui's face turn red even more. "Thanks." said Yui. She look down at her niece, who staring up at her. "You're going to have a cousin soon, Aya."

Ayato rolled his eyes as he walk over to Yui. "Okay give her to me." Yui hand Aya to Ayato. She instructed him how to hold her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ayato held Aya in his arms. He felt nervousness wash over him. He didn't expect her to be this tiny, or this light. He could easily crush her in his arms.

Kanato and Laito laugh at their younger brother. "Teddy, it seems our brother looks nervous."

Laito nodded. "Ayato-kun, don't tell me you're scared of Aya now?"

Ayato glared over at his two brothers. "Shut up!" He yelled. Aya's hand clench as she begin to fuss in his arms. It cause Ayato panic. "Don't cry!" Aya fuss even more, and it made Subaru sighed with frustration.

It only has been a few hours since Aya was born, and Subaru already got the hang of it. Just the easy parts...

"If you're going to beat me, you will never by doing it this way." Subaru took Aya from Ayato's arms, and hold her in a proper way in his arms. "You have to support her head, and she seems to like to be held close to the chest." Subaru put Aya next to his chest which cause the child to stop fussing, and snuggle close to Subaru. Her eyes close as she sleeps in his arms.

"Or it could be that she likes you, Subaru-kun." Laito commented.

"If only she was older, then we could play. Right? Teddy?" said Kanato.

Ayato rolled his eyes. "I am a better father. Just wait." He grabs Yui's hand and drags her out of the room. "Let's go, Pancake. We need to practice."

Minori laugh as she watch her sister being dragged away by Ayato. She look over at Subaru, and smile at the sight of her new family. The very thought made her smile, and heart filled with joy. She is a mother now. She is glad to be one.

Wait. She just remember something.

Minori turns to look over to the side, to see Reiji standing there with his arms cross. His red eyes staring over at Aya. She knew why, and she don't blame him. She just wish he could move on. She wants their relationship to be good, for Aya's sake.

Minori smiled. "Reiji." Reiji turn to look at Minori. "Do you want to hold Aya? Huh, uncle Reiji?" Minori teased, trying to ease the mood.

Reiji scoff. "I have no need to hold that child." He said as he walks out of the room.

"Reiji-kun is so cold to say that to Aya-kun." said Laito as Kanato nodded.

Minori's eyes lowered. It was worth a try, but she knows now. That Reiji isn't going to give them a chance. He is still hurt, and isn't willing to let go. There is nothing she could do.

Subaru turn to look at Laito and Kanato. "Leave."

"Eh? We want-"

"Leave." He said it again. This time much louder.

Laito groan. "Oh very well, but next time I get to hold Aya-kun." He smiled at Aya as he walks away.

Kanato nodded. "Me too as well." He followed after Laito, closing the door behind them.

Subaru sigh as he walks over to Minori, and sits next to her on the bed. "They could be such a pain." He said as he looks down at Aya who still sleeping soundlessly in his arms. He smile as he notice her small infant's hands clinging onto his shirt. It made his dead heart filled with joy. He never thought being a father would be this great.

Minori nodded as she lay her head on his shoulder. "What a day." She said in a tired voice. Her pink eyes look over at Aya and a smile appear on her face. "It's hard to believe we are actually parents."

"Yeah..."

"I never thought I would be, but... I'm happy." Minori said as she close her eyes and falls asleep on his shoulder. He knew she needed it after what she been through today.

His red eyes narrowed when he remember what Reiji said. He knew his older brother hasn't gotten over the fact Minori chose him. This is going to be problem for them, especially to Aya. Thinking about it, makes him wonder if his older brother will do something to their child. Will he?

Subaru shook his head. "No... Reiji won't go that low." said Subaru.

If only Subaru knew that he does indeed go that low for revenge.

* * *

Yui smile as she sat on her bed, continuing to rub her stomach. She couldn't stop imagining what her and Ayato's child will look like. Will it be a boy? Or will it be a girl?

The very thought made her smile even more and a giggle escape her lips.

Ayato look up from his comic book and stare at Yui in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Yui shook her head. "Nothing, just wondering what our child will be. Will it be a girl or a boy?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I get to name them."

"What would you name them?"

"If it's a boy, Ayato Jr., and a girl Yui Jr." said Ayato as Yui frown at him, and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to name them, Pancake. We just found out few days ago, and you're already preparing to be a parent."

"Yeah, aren't you?"

Ayato rolled his eyes and muttered to himself.

"Ayato-kun... Are you nervous that you might be a bad father?"

"..."

"It's about what happen earlier." Yui asked. Ayato didn't answer her. She knew that was the reason why for his sudden behavior now. She sigh as she walks over and hugs him. "You'll be a great father, Ayato-kun. Don't worry about it."

Ayato's cheek turn a tinted pink. "I ain't worrying about it. I know I am going to be a great father. Even better than Subaru." Ayato said proudly.

Yui smile and shook her head. She sat down next to him on her bed, and press her hand on her flat stomach.

_'Four months...'_**(1.)**

"We should pick a name for our son... or daughter." said Yui. "Got any ideas?"

"Hmmm..."

* * *

**_-London-_**

"Seiji-sensei. Seiji-sensei!"

A man with short blonde hair and green eyes turned to look at one of his apprentices as they were standing in the garden of the largest church in this country. The man looks about in his late-thirties. He is wearing a priest cloak**.(2.)**

"What is it, Samuel?" Seiji said.

"Father Alexander wants to see you. He said it's urgent." said Samuel.

Seiji nodded, and rush through the garden and heading straight inside. He rush inside passing every priest and nun until he made to his old mentor's room. He enter inside to see Father Alexander standing in front of an altar. There is a cross above it and candles on the table in front of it.

"Father Alexander?"

"Seiji..." said Father Alexander. He didn't turn around, but kept staring at the cross. "It seems your daughters are living with vampires."

"What?"

"My agents have been watching the King of Vampires, Karl Heinz, for awhile. They follow him to the Sakamaki mansion where your daughters are staying, and he called the owners there... his sons... Not only that, one of your _children_ is pregnant with one of theirs."

It was not a surprise to hear vampire hunters watching the King of Vampires. For it is there goal to find a way and end the monster. It is the goal of the Vatican and the vampire hunters.

Seiji could not believed this. How can he not see this. How can he not have known his two children are living with the sons of Karl Heinz. Most of all, how can he not have known the Sakamakis are the sons of that monster.

_'Minori... Yui.. I'm so sorry.'_

He couldn't believe his children. He left his children in the den of monsters. How could he do this to them!

"There is more."

"More?"

Father Alexander turned around, his cold blue eyes staring into Seiji's green ones. He always knew Alexander to be cold, and always told the truth. However, by the expression he is giving him, does not look too good. It made a horrible feeling inside his stomach area.

"Your daughters are the Eve in the Prophecy, which means... it already has begun."

* * *

**A/N:** I thought I show add some of the More Blood story. You know to spice it up a bit:P There will be lots of drama! Not just from Reiji, but from others (secret) as well. Anyways review:P

**1.)** In this story vampires are born faster than humans do, considering they are more advance species than humans are.

**2.)** They didn't tell what he look like so I tried my best to make it match his personality:P


End file.
